


一念碎星

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: 刀 内含退役情节注意赛后心情极差的速打





	一念碎星

金博洋觉得自己疯了，而他真真切切地在休赛季独自乘上了去仙台的飞机。

夏夜，花火，小塑料袋里摆着尾巴游动的金鱼，风铃尾系着许愿的纸条在风中发出清脆的声响。

他看向羽生结弦，羽生结弦也看着他。他们并肩站在少有人至的山间的小凉亭。那双狐狸般形状的眼睛里倒映着漫天烟火的光芒，还有他自己。

一切浪漫小说里的必备要素。

他有很多想对羽生说的话，最想说的却还只有那一句，对方看起来欲言又止，他的嘴唇张开又闭上。思绪涌流的声音淹没在巨大的烟花轰响声里。

直到焰火表演结束，一切归于寂静，他们什么也没有说。

他们也曾在灭了灯的冰场里对望。金博洋开始胡思乱想，在心底里说，这是接吻的好时机。他没出声，没打破这份沉默，因为他的声音一定会开始颤抖。他感到有气息靠过来，不安的金色刀齿在冰面小幅度划出细碎的响动。羽生结弦的呼吸在向他很缓慢地凑近，终于他觉得他们的鼻尖相隔不过毫厘。无数纷杂的念想像冰花飞溅在金博洋脑内，有那么一秒钟他以为羽生结弦当真要与他亲吻，他动也不敢动，生怕一不小心就擦过另一个人的双唇。他看到他的眼眸中跳跃着透进冰场的一小片月光。

原来光都在你这里。金博洋心里念着，感到那轻柔的气息离他渐远。

也许我们应该回去了？羽生结弦最终开口说。

呃……是的吧。他有些恍惚，有那么一秒钟对方的某些情感通到了他心里，而他现在宁愿相信这只是错觉。

他还是没有勇气说些什么。

羽生结弦在赛后记者会上宣布退役，而金博洋在后台握紧那一块银牌。他盯着趴在对面长椅上的pooh出神：他可能再也看不到这只穿红衣服的黄熊了。

而后羽生回到后台叹了口气，看见只有他在的休息室时愣了愣。他站起身。羽生结弦眯着眼睛和他拥抱。

“Congratulations.”

他们在对方的耳边低语。

银牌恭喜，退役恭喜，这一切听起来格外奇怪。但金博洋说不出更多的东西来了，他想羽生结弦也是。

这个拥抱似乎过了很久很久，后来羽生结弦背起包离开，而金博洋还坐在长椅上愣怔的，计算着他们还能再相见的次数。他希望羽生结弦头上能顶着个数字或者别的什么，只有他能看到，可他又怕看到，那个可能的“0”或“1”。

他把连帽衫的帽子拉起来戴在自己头上。

他又想拿起耳机往脖子上挂，想了想还是作罢。

当天晚上金博洋做了个梦，梦中的冰面空无一人，但是有冰刀划过的声音。他不自在地绕着圈滑行，一霎冰场变成那个黑暗的冰场，只是还是没有人在；冰面上的也许是月光或者星光，细碎的，烟火在窗外怦然炸响，把夜空照得亮如白昼。

他靠在挡板旁蹲下。

他想起几年前蹲着呆望冰场的那个人。

光是很渺茫的，星光和星星其实都一样，他碰不到。

**Author's Note:**

> 写刀倒是写得比较快(什么
> 
> lofter id：5alover  
> 欢迎来找我玩(


End file.
